The Kiffu Guardians
Open group, formed by the Kiffar to patrol the world of Kiffex and provide law enforcement on Kiffu and its sector. We wear black armor, and our insignia is a gold five-point star enclosed by a circle. Many Clans make up the guardians of Kiffu and Kiffex. Kiffu Guardians Wookieepedia Artical =JvS Infromation= Kiffu Guardians are still a peace keeping force with a neutral and justice view, canadits are accepted from all backgrounds regardless of force affiliation and trained to be protectors of the law. The Guardians will apprend and charge subjects who break the laws set forth by the Sheyf, or leader of the Kiffar. They are also hired through out the universe for thier investigative talents. Initiates may apply at the academy and will be picked up by a higher ranking Guardian for a test of investigational skills. Once the test is past you will be ranked as a Private. After 6 months(IC timeline) with the Guardians you will be promoted to Kiffu Guardian Third-Class. To continue progressing your performance will be evualuted and by your superiors and you will be recommended for promotion. An advancement review will be held by the First-Classes, if approved you may challange anyone who is one rank above you to combat in the arena. A successful win will allow you to be advanced, the win will be determined by atleast one Mastershade. First-Class advancement to Mastershade will be decided by the Mastershades in much the same manner. An available Mastershade will take the challenge of combat and another must be present to be the judge. During advancement it is common that the arena will be filled with off duty Kiffu Troopers(Usually NPC's). Those who do not advance to Kiffu Guardian Private are offered a chance to be a Kiffu Trooper, similar to a regular police officer where as a Guardian is more of an investigator. You may request a for a reexam at anytime to become a guardian. Kiffar Guardians are known for thier command of the Force Power Psychometry. Rank Structure: Initiate Kiffu Trooper(Usually NPC's) Kiffu Guardian Private Kiffu Guardian Third-Class Kiffu Guardian Second-Class Kiffu Guardian First-Class Kiffu Guardian Mastershade Sheyf of the Kiffar(only one) =Gaelic= The Kiffu Guardians use Gaelic for some common terms. Gaelic Dictonary Common Words: *Hate*- Gráinigh *Love*- Grá *Sithspit*- Damnú air! *chambers*- Seomra *Hello*- Dia daoibh *Bye*- Slán Agat *Dark*- Dorchadas *Light*- Lóchrann *Night*- Oíche *Morning*- Maidin *Bad*- Droch *Good*- Maith *Evil*- Olcas *Here*- Anseo *There*- Ansiúd *Over*- Fágtha *Under*- De Réir *Home*- Abhaile *Room*- áit *Door*- Doras *Wall*- Balla *Yes*- Smál *No*- Ar Bith *Maybe*- Seans *Kiss*- Póg *Hug*- Bartóg *Sleep*- Codladh *Rest*- Scith *Wake*- Dúisigh *Sad*- Brónach *Happy*- Séanmhar *Down*- An Dún *Up*- Dtí *Left*- Clé *Right*- Fíor *Speak*- Tabhair óráid *Silence*- Ciúnas *Sky*- Spéir *Ground*- Páirc *Cave*- Prochóg *Water*- Fionnuisce *Wind*- Cas *Ice*- Siocán *Snow*- Sneachta *Rain*- Báisteach *Cloud*- Scamall *Lightning*- Tintreach *Thunder*- Toirneach *Storm*- Stoirm Thoirní *Cold*- Slaghdán *Hot*- Tintrí Member Terms: *Male*- Fireannach *Female*- Baineannach *Brother*- Bráthair *Sister*- Deirfiúr *Mother*- Máthair *Father*- Athair *Wife*- Chéile *Husband*- Céile *Daughter*- Iníon *Son*- Mac *Child*- Páiste *Cousin*- Ceathrair *Second/Third Cousin*- Col Seisir/Ochtair *Family*- Teaghlach Color Terms: *Red*- Rua *Blue*- Gáirisiúil *Yellow*- Buí *Green*- Glas *Purple*- Corcra *Voilet*- Corcairghorm *Pink*- Bándearg *Black*- Baghcatáil *White*- Bán *Silver*- Airgead *Gold*- óir Military Terms: *Hanger*- Crochadán *Tank*- Tanc *Ship*- Cuir *Missile*- Diúracán *Laser*- Léasar *Turret*- Túirín *Gun*- Gunna *Engine*- Inneal *Speeder*- Spedónk *Attack*- Ionsaí *Enemy*- Dul Namhaid *Fire*- Tine *Stop*- Lánstad *Retreat*- Cúlú *Advance*- Airleacan *Halt*- Stad *Back*- Cúl *Forward*- Dána *Front*- Tosach *Rear*- Cúil *Promote*- Cuir Chun Cinn *Demote*- Céim Síos Dó Ranking Terms: *Sheyf*- Uachtarán *Rear Admiral*- Aimiréal *General*- Gnáth *Master*- Máistir *Mastershade*- Máistirscáth *Guardian*- Caomhnóir *Private*- Priobháideach *Trooper*- Buíon *First*- Céad *Second*- Dóú *Third*- Tríú *Class*- Grád =Áit Dar Suáimhneás= A place within the dark realms of Kiffu, a place where all clans met, lived and helped protect their homes and that of others. A neutral ground for a neutral group of Kiffar. Some of the high ranking Kiffar stayed and trained within its walls as well as other day to day activities. The foundation was built on Equality, Honor, Trust and Protection of family. Family consisted of all Kiffar, whether they be from Kiffu or Kiffex. The Massive structure served as a Head Quarters for the people, a "Place of Peace". It had massive pillars that stood in front of the building and held much history within its walls of the Kiffar people. It was ruled by the Sheyf and the Mastershade's within its walls and went off of a ranking structure to maintain respect and honor amongst warriors and members. Mastershade's carried the same responsabilities and honor as well as respect but did not hold as much authority as a Sheyf. Haingear Carved into the side of a shear cliff lies the hanger to Áit Dar Suáimhneás, the place of peace. Even though it was not a great distance from the enclave, the hangar was a set of buildings unto itself. The Guardians possessed no fleet to speak of – only a growing selection of personal crafts, whose variety would put a junk salesman to shame. The hangar bay was a kind of organized chaos. Wrenches clanged blow-torches spat sparks and engines hummed. Though each deck was relatively small there were thirteen decks to accommodate the Guardians and their guests. All guests are requested to land on the upper three decks, and the lowest deck is used for ground vehicles. Áit Chónaithe Dar Jiro Shale The private chambers of Kiffu Guardian Mastershade Jiro Shale. In much the way of the Mastershade, his place is simply decorated and all items have functional purpose. As soon as one entered they found themselves in an office with a marble topped desk and two chairs with a soft green fabric to welcome guests. On the table at any given time were any number of Kiffu law books and datachips. Along the back wall behind the master's chair was the door that led into his living quarters. First one would walk by the small kitchen on the right and a refresher on the left and into the living room, with a comfortable couch and entertainment center. On either side of the couch were two doors, one leading to the master bedroom and the other leading to two smaller rooms that were being used to house a work shop and armory. Glác Seomra Dar Suáimhneás The General Meditation or relaxation Chamber of the Kiffarian people, many would come here to relax their thoughts, take time aside to become one with themselves and to think about past and future ordeals that they had been through. The Chamber had many carpeted like rugs, along with a relaxing lighting arrangement and windows fixed in the walls that out looked the terrain and great lands of Kiffu. All the Kiffar were welcome to come here as well as even strangers amongst the people. Halla Dar Tástáil Hall of Trials, was a sacred place where young Kiffar tested their courage and sacrificed their time for the Máistir Scáthaigh or mastershade's to test, judge and promote the kiffar on their skill knowledge, abilities and honor. Some get promoted on the spot after passing numerous tests of the trials and some are not so lucky. If you could impress one mastershade you did well, but if you impressed two or more you were definately going to get a promotion and watched very carefully to be seen if you get to keep the rank. The trials were harsh, competitive and dangerous in nature, for the kiffars had to earn their birthright and rank here. Comhairle Ghinearálta Máistir - Nubal Ruemía The General Council of Masters was a place where all masters within their perspective skill sets and mastery met to debate, plan and talk about the affairs of the Kiffar people and their future actions. The Council was named Nubal Ruemía for the aspect of peace and prosperity within the people of the Kiffar race. Their ideals, although different were of the same cause in here and that was that of their peoples growth and everlasting honor for future generations to come. Áit Chónaithe of Mastershade Azazea Vos In much the way of the Mastershade, her place is simply decorated and all items have a purpose. As soon as one entered they found themselves in a room with a marble topped floor and two beds with red silk sheets and black comforting heavy blanket to go over the red sheets. In the room at any given time were any number of Kiffu law books, datachips and Nightsister History to include many spell books to read from to include Azazea's and Angel Silri's past with the Nightsister's. Along the back wall behind the book shelf was a door that led into the Refresher and also an escape route out of the room in case of intruders. The room was well protected and dark to fit the High Mastershade's mind. Acadamh Uisínn Academy Temple of knowledge and learning on Kiffu within the Kiffu peoples society. Seomraí of Spintle "Jiriad" Aaraí This was the room of Spintle Aarai of the Jiriad Clan. To be further explained... Airéine Du Casus In Kiffar language meant Arena of Chance, this was a place where many and all could come to practice their skills, powers, and even contest against others because of disputes or to also prove they are worthy of excellence and advancements to their next Ranking within the Order of Kiffar. Sometimes if the student was lucky a Mastershade, being at their top class within the order but not the Sheyf, would be around and the student could have the opportunity to challenge them to test their skills against some of the best known Kiffarian duelers and masters. =Story Line= More Information to Follow... Category:Factions